Los 5 Pasos Del Amour
by JeSuisAngel
Summary: 5 pasos separan a Ash y Serena de ser algo más que amigos de la infancia, ¿podrán pasarlos todos o habrán dificultades? Amourshipping.
1. Step 1: Love Me Some Walking

**¡FELIZ AÑO A TODOS!**

**Tal como se los prometí aquí tienen el primer episodio de este fic. Ha pasado un poco desde el episodio final de "Los Ultimos Días A Tu Lado" y los que me siguen solo aquí en Fanfiction no saben nada de mí, pero aquí estoy y aquí seguiré, en fin, sin más preambulos les dejo el primer episodio, espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran el Amourshipping ya sería canon.**

Resubido por 3er ocasión al parecer hay un error con los servidores, espero que no pase una cuarta vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Step 1: Love Me Some Walking<strong>

1 Enero 00:12

"Otro año, otra aventura", es lo único en lo que pienso mientras festejamos en Ciudad Luminalia el nuevo año, todos vestimos para la ocasión, las mujeres usamos vestidos de gala y los hombres usan trajes, todo mundo está celebrando, todo se ve tan pequeño desde aquí, bueno, ¿Qué podría esperarse estando en el mirador de la Torre Prisma?

Serena – escucho a mis espaldas, es Ash

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto mientras volteo hacía él

¿Qué haces aquí?, vamos – dice mientras me toma de la muñeca izquierda y me lleva a donde están todos.

¿Qué quienes están?, bueno, el padre de Clemont y Bonnie, obviamente ellos, mi mamá, la de Ash, el Profesor Sycamore, el Profesor Oak, Ash y yo.

Serena, vamos a bailar – me dice Bonnie cuando me ve regresar

Claro – respondo mientras Ash suelta mi muñeca

Ahora vuelvo, iré a traerles algo de beber – dice Ash mientras se aleja

Ese Ash, es todo un caballero, si yo fuera un poco mayor saldría con él sin pensarlo – dice Bonnie

¡¿Qué?! – digo al borde del grito, me he quedado muy sorprendida, Bonnie es muy pequeña para pensar en esas cosas

Tranquila Serena, es broma – dice Bonnie mientras suelta una carcajada – Además Ash es todo tuyo

Ante tal respuesta de Bonnie no puedo hacer nada más que sonrojarme y fingir que no sé de qué me habla, además no es que pueda responderle porque Ash ya regresa de traernos algo de beber.

Aquí tienen, limonada para Bonnie y naranjada para Serena – dice mientras nos extiende un vaso a cada una

Gracias – decimos Bonnie y yo

No hay de que – responde Ash con una gran sonrisa – Por cierto Serena ¿Qué hacías ese rato sola en el mirador?

Estaba viendo la ciudad, todo se ve diferente desde aquí arriba – digo

Ya lo creo, sobre todo cuando subes hasta la punta y caes de ella – dice Ash

Cierto, había olvidado aquel accidente con el Garchomp – jamás lo había olvidado, después de todo fue cuando volví a verlo, también casi lo pierdo sin saberlo esa vez – Fuiste muy valiente Ash

Nunca dejaría que algo malo le pasara a un pokémon o a alguien que quiero – dice

Siempre tan valiente, no teme ponerse a sí mismo en riesgo, no importa lo que deba pasar, siempre haciendo lo que para él es lo correcto, defendiendo lo que él cree, ¿Cómo no habría de estar enamorada de él?

En fin, ¿qué te parece si salimos un rato? – propone Ash con una voz bastante seria, no hay forma en que lo diga a alguien más, ni siquiera a Bonnie pues ella fue con su hermano apenas empezamos a platicar Ash y yo.

¿Para qué? – pregunto curiosa, no es que no quiera pasar un momento a solas con él, pero es raro salir como así a la calle en plena madrugada de año nuevo

¿No querías ver la ciudad de noche? – responde con una pregunta

Claro – respondo un poco insegura, pues esa actitud de Ash es un poco rara, no puedo evitar que mi cabeza piense mil y un cosas, cada una tan improbable como la otra.

Tomo mi abrigo y salgo junto con Ash a la calle, él toma mi mano como si nada, sé que lo hace para que no me sienta insegura saliendo a esta hora, aunque contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar, las calles no están vacías, hay bastante gente caminando, la mayoría parejas y amigos que han salido de sus fiestas para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Ahora veo porque la llaman la ciudad de las luces – digo mientras sigo el paso de Ash

Sí, es hermosa, pero hay algo más hermoso – dice Ash que sigue mirando hacía enfrente, mi pulso se acelera sin razón aparente

Y… ¿y qué es? – pregunto nerviosa

La luna – responde mientras mira hacia arriba

No digo nada, solo sonrío, otra vez dejé que mis expectativas crecieran más de lo que debieran. Pero Ash tiene razón, la luna es hermosa, no hay una sola nube en el cielo.

Después de bajar la mirada continuamos caminando, me sorprendo nuevamente al ver una cafetería abierta a estas horas, en este día, hay bastante gente pues el mismo viento que mantiene a las nubes alejadas también trae consigo un poco de frío.

Nos acercamos a la cafetería, justo en ese momento una pareja se levanta de su mesa y deja dos asientos libres, Ash y yo tomamos asiento.

Ahora vuelvo, te traeré algo – dice mientras se acerca al mostrador

Ash tarda unos minutos por la cantidad de gente que hay y vuelve con un par de cafés y un mini pastel.

Mocaccino para ti, caramel macchiato para mí y este pastel para los dos de parte de la cafetería – dice mientras se sienta

Gracias Ash – digo mientras tomo el vaso, me sorprende que Ash sepa cuál es mi café favorito

De nada – dice sonriendo antes de dar un trago a su café – Por cierto, aquí tienes tu tenedor para el pastel.

En el momento que dirijo mi tenedor al pastel choca con el de Ash.

Disculpa, tu primero – dice apartando el suyo

En ese momento me detengo a pensar un poco lo que hice aquella vez, en la cual golpeé su mano por querer comer primero de la pequeña rebanada de aquél pastel, siento un poco de arrepentimiento, pues Ash no puede evitar ser así, el ama la comida y el que ahora me permita ser la primera es muy caballeroso de su parte, tal como lo digo Bonnie.

¿Qué pasa, no quieres pastel? - me dice Ash al ver que me he quedado pensativa

Sacudo la cabeza un poco, tomo un poco del pastel con el tenedor y sin pensarlo, lo dirijo hacia Ash.

No, tu primero – digo aún con el tenedor frente a él – ahora abre grande

No es necesario que lo diga dos veces, Ash acerca su cabeza y abre su boca para probar el pastel.

Está rico – dice – Ahora tú

Dicho esto, ahora es Ash quien me ofrece un poco de pastel con el tenedor, acepto su ofrecimiento y hago lo mismo que él hace un momento, el pastel tiene un muy buen sabor, quizá no sea tan fino como el de aquella vez, pero por alguna razón este me gusta más. Así continuamos dándonos pastel el uno al otro hasta que este se termina. No quisiera que este momento terminara nunca.

En ese momento comienza a sonar el holomisor de Ash.

Ash, ¿dónde están? – es Clemont– Tu y Serena salieron sin avisar

Lo siento, salimos a tomar un poco de aire, pero ya regresamos – dice

De acuerdo, no tarden – dice Clemont antes de que termine la trasmisión

Creo que debemos regresar – dice Ash

Sí, eso creo – digo un poco desanimada

Vamos – dice Ash quien ya se ha levantado y ahora me extiende su mano

Las palabras sobran, tomo la mano de Ash quien me ayuda a levantarme de la silla y juntos regresamos de la mano a la torre…

No podría pedir nada más, ha sido una linda forma de recibir el año.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso ha sido todo por ahora, nuevamente feliz año a todos, nos vemos el próximo jueves. :)<strong>


	2. Step 2: An Unwavering Heart

**Hola a todos. Espero la hayan pasado genial en año nuevo y que les haya gustado el primer episodio. En fin, les dejo el segundo episodio, sé que me odiarán por lo que voy a hacer pero debo hacerlo.**

_**Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Step 2: An Unwavering Heart<strong>

**8 de Enero 19:43**

Ha pasado una semana ya, hemos continuado con nuestro viaje, después de ese día las cosas han sido un poco raras, siento a Ash un poco distante, a ciencia cierta no sé porque.

¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos? – dice Bonnie – Está oscureciendo ya

Sí, tal parece que tendremos que acampar – digo mientras reviso mi nav

Pues bueno, hay que buscar un lugar donde poner las tiendas – dice Clemont

Había un lugar atrás no hace mucho, quizá 5 minutos si nos apuramos – comenta Ash

¿Retroceder? – eso no es muy común de Ash, normalmente mandaría a uno de sus Pokémon para ver si hay un lugar un poco más adelante

De acuerdo, entonces volvamos – dice Clemont

Tras un rápido caminar, llegamos al claro que Ash mencionó, después de todo es un buen lugar, no hay rocas, el pasto es verde, hay arbustos que nos protegerán naturalmente de los vientos que cruzan el bosque y pasa un riachuelo.

Bueno, hagamos lo que siempre hacemos – dice Clemont, se refiere a que ya tenemos tareas asignadas para cuando debemos acampar, Clemont pone las tiendas, Ash busca madera para la fogata y Bonnie y yo preparamos la mesa. Después todos ayudamos con lo que podemos para hacer la comida.

Así pues, en unos minutos ya estamos preparando la cena, esta vez usamos una receta que nos dio mi mamá.

Durante la cena nadie habla, solo lo necesario para pedir las cosas, se puede escuchar el crujir de la fogata, el cauce del rio y el viento entre los árboles. No puedo evitar pensar que algo no anda bien.

Fue una gran cena – dice Ash mientras se levanta de su asiento – Ahora vuelvo, no tardo

Nadie dice nada, Ash solo se aleja caminando de allí con su Pikachu siguiéndolo y se pierde entre los arbustos

¿No han notado un poco raro a Ash? – pregunta Bonnie

Sí, es como si no fuera él, apenas y habla y realmente no lo veo muy emocionado por ganar su última medalla – comento

Clemont no dice nada.

Clemont, ¿tú sabes algo? – pregunto al ver a Clemont pensativo

No – responde seriamente – Quizá solo se está preparando mentalmente, será un gran reto para él después de todo

Quizá Clemont tiene razón, después de todo el siguiente paso para él será afrontar el reto de la Liga.

Tras limpiar todo nos preparamos para ir a dormir, pero Ash aún no regresa, ya son las 9 de la noche y no hay rastro de él, comienzo a preocuparme.

Ash no ha vuelto – digo en voz baja

Lo llamaré a su holomisor – dice Clemont mientras saca el suyo de su bolsillo

Tras unos segundos que parecen minutos, Ash aparece en el holomisor

¿Qué pasa Clemont? – pregunta

Nos preguntamos qué pasa, ¿está todo bien?, te fuiste hace ya una hora – dice Clemont

Todo está bien, ya regreso – responde Ash, quien sin aviso alguno corta la transmisión

Ninguno de nosotros va a su respectiva tienda hasta que vemos que Ash se acerca de entre los arbustos con su Pikachu en su hombro.

¿Estuvieron esperándome? – dice al vernos a los tres ya con ropa de dormir

Si, nos tenías preocupados, ¿A dónde fuiste? – pregunto

Debieron irse a dormir, mañana será un día largo – dice Ash evadiendo a mi pregunta

Sin pensarlo me levanto y me pongo en el camino de Ash quien ya se enfila a la tienda que comparte con Clemont para ir a dormir.

¿No piensas decirnos a dónde fuiste? – le pregunto mientras lo miro directamente a los ojos.

¡No tengo porque decirte nada!, apártate de mi camino – responde con una fuerte voz, esto no puede estar pasando, este no es Ash, no es el Ash del que me enamoré, él jamás me había levantado la voz. Sin decir nada más me rodea y entra a la tienda, hago lo que puedo para no dejar soltar una lágrima, mi corazón está herido, ese mismo corazón que todo este tiempo que he pasado junto a él parecía inquebrantable ahora llora.

¿Dónde está el Ash que hace una semana me tomaba de la mano y me conducía por las calles de Luminalia?, este no es mi Ash, me lo han cambiado.

Bonnie se acerca a mí y me abraza para consolarme, no puedo seguir soportando, las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas, estas que tantas veces se han enrojecido por él. Clemont aún mira con incredulidad, pero no dice nada, solo se mete a la tienda junto con Ash.

¿Qué le pasa Bonnie? – Pregunto débilmente mientras las lágrimas aún brotan de mí – No lo reconozco

Bonnie me abraza aún más fuerte, creo que también a ella le ha dolido lo que ha pasado, pues siento una gota en mi zapatilla, ella también llora. Me inclino lo suficiente para alcanzar su rostro y quitarle las lágrimas que ahora también recorren sus mejillas, ella también quita las mías.

No sé qué le pasa – digo mientras se me escapa un ligero sollozo – Pero Ash no es así, debe haber una razón y te prometo que la encontraremos

Ambas logramos sacar una pequeña sonrisa antes de dirigirnos a nuestra tienda y recostarnos en nuestras bolsas.

-Mientras tanto en la tienda de los chicos-

Clemont: Ash, no puedes estar así, tienes que decirle lo que pasa

Ash: No lo haré Clemont, no tiene por qué saberlo y espero que no se lo digas ni a ella, a Bonnie ni a nadie.

Clemont: No lo haré.

Ash: Gracias, buenas noches Clemont.

Clemont: Buenas noches Ash

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí llega el episodio de esta semana. ¿Porque estará actuando Ash así?, descubranlo próximamente en el siguiente episodio de<em> Los 5 pasos del Amour<em>.**

**Se despide su amigo JeSuisAngel, nos vemos el próximo jueves 15 y recuerden que sin review no hay continuación (es broma)**


	3. Step 3: The Lament Of The Falling Stars

**Hola de nuevo, es jueves, lo que significa que hay nuevo episodio de este fic, desde que lo publiqué he leído varias teorías sobre porque Ash actuó así, no sólo aqui, tambien en mi fanpage de facebook, no les confirmaré ni negaré ninguna, simplemente dejemos que la historia siga.**

**En fin, dicho eso, ahora podemos empezar con el nuevo episodio.**

* * *

><p><strong>Step 3: The Lament Of The Falling Stars<strong>

15 de enero 00:10

Otra semana más, la primera sin él, estoy en un centro Pokémon, Ash se fue a la mañana siguiente del día en que por primera vez me levantó la voz y me dejó llorando con el corazón roto afuera de la tienda de acampar. Clemont no noto el momento en el que Ash abandonó la tienda que ambos compartían y se fue, no sin antes dejar esta nota que tengo en mis manos y la cual no he soltado desde entonces.

"Chicos, les agradezco por este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, decir que ha sido mi mejor viaje y mi más grande aventura es un poco injusto para mis demás amigos, pero no temo aceptar que así es.

A partir de ahora seguiré el resto del viaje por mi cuenta, por favor no me busquen, no llamen a mi holomisor, mi madre ya sabe de esto así que si tratan de decirle, solo confirmaran lo que aquí les digo. Me gustaría poder decirles porque lo hago, pero, por primera vez en mi vida hay algo a lo que le temo y me avergüenza decir que es.

Clemont, cuida de tu hermana y sigue siendo ese chico genial que eres. Bonnie, apoya más a tu hermano y sigue siendo la gran amiga que eres. Serena, por favor discúlpame por lo de anoche, realmente lo siento, después de esto no tengo rostro para volverte a ver, muy a pesar de mis razones no tenía por qué hacerlo, siempre has sido tan linda conmigo, no abandones tu sueño de ser la Reina de Kalos, este mundo espera que lo hagas, yo también.

Hasta siempre amigos, los voy a extrañar. Los quiere, Ash."

No puedo evitar llorar cada que lo leo, no sé porque se fue, no se cual sea ese miedo tan grande que tenga para haberse marchado, cuanto desearía tenerlo aquí, decirle que acepto su disculpa y que, sea cual sea ese temor, yo lo apoyaré, como él lo ha hecho en incontables ocasiones, todo sea por tenerlo aquí, con nosotros…conmigo.

La luna es hermosa, tal como hace dos semanas, cuando, a estas horas, juntos la veíamos iluminar las calles de Luminalia, en este momento ella nos une aunque estemos separados. ¿Dónde estás Ash?

En un momento el cielo comienza a llenarse de ellas, cientos de estrellas atraviesan el firmamento nocturno, todo me lo recuerda, a principios de nuestro viaje vimos también otra lluvia de estrellas, viajábamos con Diancie, ella no podía hacer un diamante que lograra perdurar, esa noche yo estaba en la tienda con Bonnie y pude ver desde allí como tú y ella pedían un deseo, que Diancie pudiera hacer los diamantes más bellos del mundo. Yo también pedí un deseo, estar contigo para siempre, pero tal parece que las estrellas no decidieron hacer realidad mi deseo, quizá solo te hicieron caso a ti y a Diancie porque ambos pidieron lo mismo, quizá no me escucharon o quizá no estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Escucho un ruido tras de mí, es Bonnie que se ha despertado.

¿Serena, que haces despierta a estas horas? – me dice mientras acerca su cabeza a su hombro

No podía dormir, es todo – respondo

¿Lo extrañas verdad? – me dice acercándose a mí

Si – respondo dejando salir un suspiro

El volverá, ya lo verás, confía en eso Serena – me dice mientras toma mi brazo – No te rindas hasta el final

Esa frase es de Ash, ¿porque la vida sigue jugando así conmigo?, solo me hizo quererlo para sufrir.

Bonnie se acerca a la ventana y mira hacia la lluvia de estrellas

¿Sabes? – dice sin apartar la mirada – Te escuché aquella noche

¿De qué hablas? – pregunto confundida

Escuché el deseo que hiciste esa noche, dijiste: "Quisiera estar con Ash por siempre" – responde aún sin voltear

Eso fue lo que dije, creí que Bonnie estaba dormida, ¿Cómo pudo escucharme si lo dije muy bajo?, aun siendo de sueño ligero no podría escucharme.

Tengo buen oído y no estaba dormida – dice ella – Pero creo que las estrellas no te escucharon, deberías pedírselo otra vez, esta vez más fuerte.

¿Si sabes que es solo una creencia, verdad Bonnie? – pregunto

Lo sé, pero en este mundo hay cosas inexplicables, los pokémon, todo lo que ellos son, digo, existen y hacen cosas increíbles, pueden sentir nuestras emociones, algunos hablan con nosotros – continúa – Además, lo amas, yo diría que vale la pena intentarlo.

No me explico cómo es que Bonnie sabe tantas cosas, como es que esos pensamientos tan profundos caben en la cabeza de una niña de tan corta edad, supongo que es de familia, pues Clemont a pesar de ser un poco torpe para algunas cosas es muy inteligente.

De acuerdo – digo mientras sonrío, entonces Bonnie por fin voltea

Te ayudaré – dice – Ash y Diancie hicieron trampa al pedir lo mismo, además lo dijeron más fuerte que tú y por eso las estrellas no te escucharon.

En ese instante ambas cerramos los ojos, inclinamos levemente nuestras cabezas y juntamos nuestras manos en pares.

Estrellas, por favor escúchenos esta vez, nuestro amigo Ash se alejó de nosotros y lo queremos de regreso, mi amiga lo quiere de regreso porque lo quiere – dice Bonnie – Ahora tu Serena, dilo fuerte

Estrellas, tantas veces he dicho lo mismo, tantas veces me han visto, saben lo que siento por él, lo amo, con toda mi vida – siento como empieza a hacerse un nudo en mi garganta, sin embargo hago el esfuerzo de seguir – No importa cuál sea la razón por la que Ash se fue, no sé cuál es ese miedo, pero yo sé de miedos, antes de iniciar este viaje tenía muchos y gracias a él los fui perdiendo, ahora es tiempo que yo haga lo mismo por él, prometo ayudarlo a superarlo, solo quiero otra oportunidad de tenerlo aquí, por favor.

Al abrir mis ojos veo las ultimas estrellas atravesar el cielo, quizá es algo descabellado, quizá le hablé a la nada, quizá no funcione, pero vale la pena intentarlo.

Deberíamos ir a dormir ya – me dice Bonnie

Si – respondo – vamos

Ambas nos dirigimos a nuestras camas y nos recostamos.

Buenas noches Serena – dice Bonnie

Buenas noches Bonnie - digo

**(continuará...)**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Funcionará el deseo?, ¿las estrellas habrán escuchado a Serena o habrán vuelto a ignorarla?, las respuestas a esto en el siguiente episodio.<strong>

_**Peace smile!**_


	4. Step 4: Soaring Illusions

Hola a todos.

Les traigo la continuación de esta historia, sé que esperan saber que pasa con Ash, así que vayamos al grano, responderé a sus dudas al final de este episodio.

* * *

><p><strong>Step 4: Soaring Illusions<strong>

09:21 am

Ya es de día, fue una larga noche, los rayos de sol se cuelan por la ventana y me despiertan.

Buenos días Bo… - callo al notar que Bonnie no está en su cama, quizá despertó antes y está con Clemont

Entonces me levanto de la cama y aún en pijama me dirijo a buscar a Bonnie, justo cuando estoy por girar el picaporte, la puerta se abre, son Clemont y Bonnie, esta última empuja a su hermano de la espalda como si lo obligara a entrar.

¡Ahora díselo! – exclama Bonnie

Clemont no dice nada, solo niega con la cabeza.

¡Ahora! – insiste Bonnie

¡No lo haré! – responde Clemont

¿Decirme qué? – pregunto

Bonnie no dice nada, pero Clemont empieza a rascarse la cabeza de nervios, tras unos segundos, Clemont decide hablar.

Serena… - comienza a decir y calla para suspirar

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto nerviosa

Sé que le pasa a Ash – dice mirando al suelo

¿Qué? – estoy sorprendida de oír eso - ¿Quieres decirme que todo este tiempo lo supiste y no habías dicho nada?

Sí – dice aún con la mirada baja – Por favor no te enojes conmigo como Bonnie lo hizo, yo solo…solo, es que le prometí a Ash que no se lo diría a nadie.

Pero ya me lo dijiste a mí, así que ahora se lo dices a ella o se lo digo yo – dice Bonnie cruzada de brazos

De acuerdo – dice Clemont levantando la mirada – Serena, solo necesito que me escuches y que, diga lo que diga no me interrumpas ni intentes nada hasta que termine, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo – digo nerviosa, no sé qué estoy a punto de escuchar, nunca había visto a Clemont tan serio.

Ok, aquí voy – Clemont toma un poco de aire antes de empezar

Serena, Ash está enamorado de alguien – inmediatamente dicho esto siento como mi corazón nuevamente se destroza, quisiera decir algo, pero prometí que no diría ni haría nada – No quiso decirme de quien, pero me ha contado mucho de esa persona, dice que antes para él era solo una buena amiga a la que le fue ganando mucho cariño y que después, sin que él se diera cuenta, se había enamorado de ella, lo cual fue algo muy grande para él, pues por lo que me dijo, jamás había sentido eso por nadie. El miedo al que él se refería es a perderla, a que ella cambiara su forma de ser por su nueva carrera, que su fama se haría grande y que tarde o temprano ella lo olvidaría y que, como ella no vive en su misma región sería muy difícil que se volvieran a ver.

Cada palabra que escucho me hace doler aún más mi corazón, Ash ha estado enamorado de otra chica, creí que él…creí que él sentía algo por mí, era, parecía real, hace unos días creí que estaba a punto de por fin llegar a ser algo más para él. Quizá esa caminata que dimos en Luminalia hizo que la recordara y es por eso que comenzó a actuar así.

Como te dije, Ash jamás me dijo su nombre en una de las tantas conversaciones que tuvimos sobre el tema, pero… - dijo Clemont antes de callarse y comenzar a dudar en proseguir

…pero ¿qué? – pregunto impaciente con mis ojos al borde del llanto

No me lo dijo directamente…pero sí en sueños – dice serio – Fue en la noche de año nuevo, después de que terminó la fiesta nos fuimos a dormir a mi casa ¿lo recuerdas?

Sí – respondo

Ash se quedó dormido rápidamente, estaba muy cansado, creo que ese paseo que dio contigo lo cansó. Yo seguía despierto porque estaba cambiando algunas cosas de mi mochila, entonces escuché a Ash hablar, no era muy claro lo que decía, solo balbuceaba aunque después dijo algo muy claro que no hay forma que lo haya podido confundir – en ese momento Clemont vuelve a detenerse, aunque no por mucho – él dijo: "No te vayas Serena, quédate conmigo"

¡¿QUÉ?! – grito en ese momento, no puede ser cierto, Clemont debió equivocarse, debió haber escuchado mal.

Sé lo que estás pensando y te juro, te prometo por todo lo que tú quieras que no escuché mal – dice Clemont

¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto aún en estado de shock

¿Qué quieres que signifique Serena?, no puede haber segundo significado, Ash está enamorado de ti – dice Bonnie

No puedo decir palabra alguna, ¿Ash enamorado de mí?, no es posible, digo, es un sueño, es lo que más deseo con mi corazón, pero si es así…

Entonces, ¿por qué se fue si no quería perderme? – preguntó en voz baja

Yo no sé mucho de amor y esas cosas, puedes preguntarme lo que tú quieras de tecnología y el 99.9% de las veces te responderé la duda que tengas, pero aún sin saber de amor – dice Clemont – Ash huyó porque teme que te vayas tú, no tiene mucho sentido, quiere tratar de olvidarse de lo que siente por ti antes de que tú lo hicieras.

Me quedo callada, tiene razón en que no tiene mucho sentido, pero quizá esa es la razón por la cual tiene sentido.

Para mí la única pregunta es ¿qué haces aquí Serena? – dice Bonnie – ¡Ve a buscarlo!, dile que tú también sientes lo mismo por él.

Pero… - digo - ¿pero dónde está?

Rastrearé su holomisor, mientras tanto tú vístete, iremos a buscarlo – dice Clemont mientras hace brillar sus anteojos – Vamos Bonnie, vayamos a mi habitación a buscar mis herramientas mientras Serena se prepara.

Tan rápido como Bonnie y Clemont salen de la habitación corro a tomar una ducha rápida y después a vestirme, tras esos minutos salgo de la habitación y corro hacia la de Clemont.

Al abrir la puerta encuentro a Clemont y Bonnie frente a la computadora portátil de Clemont, quien no para de teclear cosas en un programa que solo muestra un fondo negro con letras verdes.

Esperemos que funcione – dice Clemont mientras presiona la tecla enter

En ese momento el programa se cierra y de inmediato aparece otro que solo muestra una barra de progreso y un texto que dice "Localizando, por favor espere…"

Quizá pueda tardar hasta 3 horas – comenta Clemont – Esto ya no depende de mí si no de la carga que tengan los servidores

Supongo que hay que esperar – digo mientras tomo asiento

11:51 a.m.

La barra lleva el 99% completado, estamos a punto de saber los resultados.

Es hora – dice Clemont al ver la barra llegar a 100%

Entonces el programa se cierra y rápidamente aparece un mensaje.

"No se ha podido localizar al usuario. Puede que el dispositivo haya sido apagado o se encuentre sin cobertura. Se ha podido recuperar la última localización conocida hace 30 minutos. ¿Desea mostrarla?" Y muestra tres botones, "Si", "No" y "Reintentar"

Veamos donde estaba Ash hace 30 minutos – dice al dar clic sobre el botón, nuevamente el programa se cierra y esta vez aparece un mapa que de inmediato apunta a un lugar.

Esto debe ser un error – dice Clemont

¿Qué dice? – pregunto - ¿Dónde está Ash?

Está en la Liga Kalos – responde

**_(continuará...)_**

* * *

><p>Eso ha sido todo por hoy, así que vayamos a las respuestas.<p>

Muchos me preguntan porqué hago tan cortos los episodios, a esto ya he dado respuesta en anteriores fics, pero lo diré para quienes apenas me leen, son cortos porque me gusta ser directo, no me gusta llenar los capítulos con palabras demás que no aportan a la historia, todo lo que leen tiene una razón del porqué está escrito.

Amig s, han leído el penúltimo episodio de este fic, si, el que sigue es el capitulo final (oficial), ¿porqué puse "oficial" entre paréntesis...ya lo verán. ;)


	5. Step 5: Strains Of A New Beginning

**Hey!, aquí su amigo JeSuisAngel de nuevo con el "final" de este fanfic, ¿porque "final"?, se los explicaré al fin del episodio.**

**¡Disfrutenlo!**

**PD: Hay dos "easter eggs" en este capitulo. ¿Serán capaces de encontrarlos?**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen...por desgracia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Step 5: Strains Of A New Beginning<strong>

El silencio es rey en la habitación, es un gran golpe el saber que Ash está en la Liga Kalos y que no estamos allí con él.

¿En la liga Kalos? - digo - eso significa que...

Ash está retando a la élite cuatro – continúa Clemont – Esto no es posible

Oye, oye, ¿acaso dudas de mi capacidad como entrenador? – dice una voz la cual no es de ninguno de nosotros, pero es una voz que los tres conocemos.

No pero… - dice Clemont antes de caer en sí

Ash – dicen Bonnie y Clemont mientras voltean la mirada hacia la puerta

Ahora él está aquí, ¿pero que se supone que haga después de que se fue y me dejó aquí?, si se fue para huir de sus sentimientos, para tratar de olvidar que existo.

Sabía que intentarías rastrear mi holomisor – dice Ash, al cual aún no volteo a ver – Así que conseguí que alguien hiciera que mostrara una ubicación falsa

¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí? – pregunta Bonnie

Que te diga tu hermano – dice Ash

¿Qué? – dice Bonnie

No…no puedes… – dice Clemont mientras lleva su mano derecha a su rostro - …el localizador de Pokémon salvaje que te di.

Así es, lo has llevado puesto todo este tiempo en tu mochila sin darte cuenta – explica Ash – No hubiera podido dormir tranquilo sin saber dónde estaban

¿Dormir tranquilo? – digo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Ash me escuche. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que él durmiera tan plácidamente tras abandonarnos mientras yo no podía dormir pensando en si él estaba bien?

Sí – responde Ash a secas

¿Pues sabes qué? – digo parándome de la cama y confrontándolo, parándome frente a él arriesgándome a que vuelva a gritarme como lo hizo antes de irse – Me alegra que hayas podido dormir tranquilo mientras yo no podía hacerlo por estar preocupada por ti, sin saber dónde estabas, si estabas bien, si te había pasado algo, si habías ganado tu ultima medalla, sin saber que te había pasado para que me gritaras como lo hiciste antes de irte.

Ash se queda callado y baja la mirada.

Serena – dice levemente – lo siento, lo siento tanto, después de esa vez en la que te grité me sentí horrible conmigo mismo, tú no lo merecías, has sido tan buena conmigo, me has apoyado, saliste de tu casa para devolverme solo un pañuelo que guardaste tantos años, pero…

Vamos Bonnie, dejemos solos a Ash y Serena – dice Clemont mientras sale junto con Bonnie de la habitación

¿Pero qué Ash? – pregunto aún contrariada

Pero aquí estoy, he venido a disculparme – dice mientras levanta la mirada y comienza a mirarme a los ojos

No sabes cómo me sentí cuando te fuiste Ash – respondo bajando mi enojo – Me sentí horrible, estos días han sido los peores de mi vida, no he podido concentrarme en mis ensayos, todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en ti, en pensar que quizá había pasado los últimos días a tu lado de una forma para nada memorable

Lo sé – dice Ash

Entonces se produce un silencio, un silencio incomodo, no parece que ninguno de los dos vaya a decir nada, hasta que…

¿Es cierto Ash? – pregunto débilmente y bajando la mirada

¿Qué? – pregunta Ash

¿Tú? – dudo si deba preguntarle, podría meter a Clemont y a mí misma en problemas por decir lo que debo - … ¿tú…tú estás enamorado de mí?

Otra vez el silencio vuelve a apoderarse de la habitación, espero la respuesta de Ash, pero esta no parece llegar.

¿Te lo dijo Clemont, verdad? – Ash pregunta solo para confirmar lo que ya sabe, creo que acabo de meter a Clemont en problemas

No respondo, solo agacho más la mirada y me siento en el borde de la cama, en ese momento Ash se pone de rodillas para estar a mí misma altura, siento su mano tocar mi barbilla para levantar mi rostro hacía el.

No me importa, no me enojaré con Clemont con esto, aunque debo decir que si estoy algo molesto con él, pero no porque lo dijera en sí – dice Ash – Estoy molesto porque no hubiera querido que lo supieras de alguien más, quería ser yo el que te lo dijera.

¿Qué acaba de decir Ash?, ¿dijo que él me lo quería decir?, entonces quiere decir que

Si Serena, es cierto, tú me gustas, es decir, me gustas mucho y bueno, te quiero mucho y… - tartamudea al momento que suelta mi rostro –…estoy enamorado de ti.

¿Entonces porque te fuiste Ash? – pregunto

Porque tenía miedo de que tú no sintieras lo mismo, esa noche en la que tú y yo paseamos por Luminalia tomados de las manos supe que quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, pero no sabía si sentirías lo mismo por mí, si es que cuando terminara nuestro viaje nos separaríamos, si es que tu carrera de performer te haría famosa y luego te olvidarías de mi – dice Ash, prácticamente está repitiendo lo que Clemont me dijo

Ash – digo – Jamás me olvidaría de ti, ¿cómo voy a olvidarte si has sido mi primer y único amor?

Ash se levanta abruptamente, de inmediato yo también lo hago.

Serena… - dice

¿Quién salió de su casa para volverte a ver solo con la excusa de entregarte un pañuelo?, ¿quién te usa de inspiración día a día para ser mejor?, ¿quién te ha apoyado siempre en tus batallas y ha estado muy nerviosa en ellas?, dime Ash, ¿quién? – pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y dejando escapar algunas lágrimas

Tú – responde – Tú Serena, siempre lo has hecho

Nunca podría olvidarme de ti así lo quisiera y no quiero ni querré hacerlo porque te amo Ash – lo dije, esa palabra, al fin la dije, llevaba tanto tiempo esperando salir de mi boca y por fin la dije.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, no creo que haga falta decir nada más, solo nos miramos esperando a que alguien dé el gran paso, ninguno lo hace, ¿qué nos detiene?, agacho la mirada decepcionada.

De repente siento como su mano jala mi rostro hacía el de él, está pasando, tras todo este tiempo por fin está pasando…Ash me ha besado. Mi primer beso, y es con él, el chico de mis más hermosos sueños.

Después de unos segundos Ash se separa y me abraza, aún no abro mis ojos, al menos hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse y que algo cae al suelo, tanto Ash como yo abrimos los ojos, nos separamos rápidamente y volteamos hacia la puerta. Ambos reímos al ver a Clemont, Bonnie y Pikachu tirados en el suelo.

No es lo que ustedes piensan – dice Clemont nervioso agitando sus manos - …fue culpa de Bonnie, ella me dijo.

Pika – dice Pikachu sobándose la cabeza

¡Qué lindo! – dice Bonnie aún tirada en el suelo – Ash, debes conservar a Serena

En ese momento Ash se arrodilla como Bonnie lo hace cuando quiere conseguirle esposa a su hermano.

Serena, ¿serías mi novia "_s'il vous plaît"?_ – dice extendiendo su mano derecha

Claro que sí – digo sin pensarlo

¡Sí! – grita Bonnie mientras da un salto de alegría – Serena será una waifu perfecta para Ash, ya lo imagino, "Ash el campeón de Kalos y Serena la reina de Kalos"

Hablando de campeones – dice Ash – Aún no he competido por la última medalla

Creí que ya lo habías hecho – digo

No lo haría sin ti – dice Ash sonriéndome

Bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos por ella? – digo

Me parece perfecto, después a tus performance para que seas la reina que Kalos merece – dice tomando mi mano – Y quizá después nos demos una vuelta por Romantis, escuché que en Febrero se festeja un gran festival del amor y la amistad, lo llaman "El festival de Romantis"

Que nombre tan original – digo sarcásticamente – Pero yo también he oído hablar de él y dicen que es muy lindo

¡Pues vámonos! – dice Bonnie corriendo hacia la salida

¡Pika! – dice Pikachu mientras también sale corriendo

¡Esperen! – dice Clemont tratando de correr tras de ellos

¿Vamos? – pregunta Ash mirándome

¡Vamos! – digo mientras corro hacia la salida jalándolo del brazo

Esta sólo es la raíz de un nuevo comienzo, estoy segura.

_**FIN...?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el final de la historia. <strong>

**Ahora despejaré su duda, hay algo más en esta historia, ya no es un "paso del amour", es el resultado de, el cual publicaré en 2 semanas, justo en la semana del 14 de febrero, el miércoles 11 de Febrero que es un día especial para mí (adivinen). No lo publicaré la semana entrante porque no quiero eclipsar el episodio de la primer cita de Ash y Serena. :)**

**Gracias por sus reviews, los responderé personalmente (si es están registrados en fanfiction), así que revisen sus inbox.**


	6. The Heirs To Eternity

**Amigas y amigos, como lo leyeron en el paso final, esta historia aún tiene algo más que dar.**

**Mención especial para quienes adivinaron tanto la razón por la cual este día es especial para mí, es mi cumpleaños ñ_ñ (The Mysterious Fan Writer) y quien adivinó los easter eggs (ZaVinKe), los cuales eran que en el capitulo anterior mencioné los títulos de mis anteriores fics _"Los Últimos Días a Tu Lado" y "El Festival de Romantis"_.**

**En fin, los dejo con el verdadero final (¿o no lo es?)...nah, solo bromeo, si es el fin. **

**Disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, quizá algún día.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Especial: The Heirs To Eternity<em>**

_11 febrero 7:04 p.m._

_Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Romantis_

Casi un mes ha pasado desde que Ash regresó, ahora seguimos con nuestro viaje, Ash ha ganado la última medalla y ahora nos tomamos un descanso para celebrar el festival del amor y la amistad de Romantis. Ya habíamos escuchado mucho sobre este festival, el que ha inspirado muchas historias, pero jamás imaginamos algo así, durante esta semana no hay batallas y hay tanto que ver, hay un contador enorme en la plaza así como un pedestal para un libro que llaman el libro del festival. Quizá ya hayan leído sobre todo eso.

Estando en el balcón de la habitación puedo ver todas las luces, toda la gente que goza de esta fiesta, y pensar que aún faltan 3 días para el verdadero festival, será la primera vez que lo vea con mis propios ojos y él compartirlo con Ash lo hace aún mejor.

Serena, ¿puedo entrar? – escucho la voz de Ash tras la puerta

Claro, pasa – respondo sin dejar de mirar a la plaza

Clemont y Bonnie ya nos están esperando abajo – dice mientras escucho su voz acercándose

Ya voy, solo estaba mirando todo esto – digo - se toman muy en serio este festival, ¿no es así?

Ya lo creo – Ash ya está a mi lado

Después de esto ambos nos quedamos en silencio aun mirando hacia la plaza, solo se escucha el viento y la gente que pasa enfrente hablando.

Ash – digo mientras volteo la mirada hacia él

¿Qué pasa? – pregunta volteando también

¿Has pensando en el futuro? – pregunto - ¿Qué nos traerá?

Ash voltea su mirada nuevamente, esta vez hacia el cielo nocturno

No lo sé, pero no creo que debamos pensar mucho en el, digo, han pasado muchas cosas, como que nos volviéramos a ver tras ese campamento, tú encontraste lo que realmente querías hacer, pasamos momentos difíciles, pero aquí estamos, ¿no es así? – responde – Además, lo único que sé del futuro es que ambos estaremos allí para apoyarnos uno al otro, haremos lo mejor que podamos y más, tú serás la reina de Kalos y yo el campeón

Ash voltea la mirada hacia mí y sonríe, no sé si ya lo he dicho pero amo esa sonrisa suya.

Deberíamos ir abajo, Clemont y Bonnie nos esperan – digo al recordar

Entonces salimos de la habitación camino a la recepción del centro pokémon donde Clemont y Bonnie nos esperan sentados en un sofá.

Ya era hora – dice Clemont al vernos – en el tiempo que estuvieron allá arriba Bonnie trato de conseguirme novia dos veces

Solo trato de conseguirte alguien para la tradición del festival – dice Bonnie – Además te sonrojaste con la segunda chica, ¿crees que no he visto suficiente como Serena se sonrojaba con Ash como para no saber cuándo a una persona le gusta alguien?

Bueno, bueno, no discutan, no creo que a los lugareños les haga gracia que discutan en la semana del festival – dice Ash - ¿Qué les parece si mejor nos vamos?

Salimos del centro pokémon, aún no sé a dónde vamos, Ash nos dijo que era una sorpresa. Tras unos minutos de caminar llegamos al final de la ciudad, ya no hay luces, los solo se ven árboles y todo se ve oscuro.

Ash, ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto algo nerviosa

Ya casi llegamos – dice

Tras unos pasos más se empieza a ver algo de luz, al acercarnos más vemos lo que parece ser una fiesta, solo que no hay nadie, hay una pequeña fogata encendida, una mesa con cuatro sillas con platos y recipientes metálicos, luces de colores que cuelgan desde los troncos de los arboles cercanos.

Llegamos – dice Ash mientras da unos pasos más para ponerse frente a los tres – esta es mi sorpresa, debo decir que no lo hice yo pero si fue mi idea.

¿Qué es esto Ash? – pregunto curiosa

Esto… es una fiesta, para ustedes, mis amigos y mi novia…vaya, aún suena un poco raro – dice mientras sonríe – porque cuando esta semana termine iré a retar a la élite 4 para buscar batallar contra Diantha y convertirme en campeón y nada de eso hubiera sido posible sin su ayuda, además, estamos en la semana del festival, la ocasión lo amerita y ustedes también. Así que adelante.

Después de esto, todos sacamos a nuestros pokémon para que ellos también disfruten de la fiesta, todos estamos alegres, podría decir que somos más una familia.

Son ya las 10 de la noche, deberíamos ir a dormir – dice Ash

Tienes razón – dice Clemont - ¿pero quién recogerá todo esto?

No se preocupen por eso, las mismas personas a las que contraté para que me ayudaran con esto se encargarán, solo debemos apagar la fogata – dice

Tras apagar la fogata y regresar a nuestros pokémon a sus pokébolas regresamos rumbo al centro pokémon. Nos sorprende mucho ver que aún hay mucha gente en las calles.

Caminando por la plaza Ash parece distraído, parece que está buscando algo o a alguien.

Ash, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto

Me pareció oír tú nombre y el mío por allá – dice mientras mira hacia los lados

¿Nuestros nombres? – pregunto

Sí, una voz como de un niño diciendo nuestros nombres – responde Ash sin dejar de buscar – creo que debí haber oído mal

Tras esta pequeña pausa, continuamos nuestro camino al centro pokémon.

Al llegar al centro pokémon nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones. Cuando estamos en un centro pokémon Bonnie y yo no compartimos habitación, tampoco Ash y Clemont, en su lugar Ash y yo compartimos una y Bonnie y Clemont la otra.

Al entrar a nuestra habitación cada uno toma su turno para ir a ponerse su ropa de dormir al baño, como siempre Ash me deja ir primero. Cuando ambos ya estamos listos vamos a la cama y nos recostamos, Ash siempre me arropa y me da un beso en la frente para darme las buenas noches, pero esta vez, después de arroparme Ash se queda quieto mirándome.

¿Qué pasa Ash? – le digo

Estuve pensando en lo que me preguntaste hace rato – responde – sobre el futuro.

¿Y qué pensaste? – pregunto

En nuestro futuro – responde - cuando cumplamos nuestros sueños, ¿que pasara con nosotros?

¿A qué te refieres? – vuelvo a preguntar, esta vez un poco nerviosa

Si, este viaje terminará y yo deberé volver a Kanto y tú deberás quedarte aquí con tu madre – dice

Jamás había pensado en eso, pero ahora que Ash lo menciona no puedo evitar ponerme más nerviosa, ciertamente ser reina de Kalos requerirá que yo siga aquí y tampoco creo que mi madre me deje ir con Ash.

¿Sabes algo Ash?, sé que encontraremos una solución – le digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro

Yo también lo creo – me dice también sonriendo

Después de esto Ash se acerca a mí para darme el beso en la mejilla, pero a mitad de camino se desvía y me besa en los labios. Cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida.

**...**

**_(Varios años después, Ciudad Luminalia)_**

Las calles de Luminalia, siempre llenas de gente, aún en la noche, aún en año nuevo, aún recuerdo esa noche, él y yo caminábamos por esta misma calle, cuando me detengo a pensar creo que si no hubiéramos tenido esa caminata nada de esto habría pasado.

No estoy caminando sola, a mi lado camina alguien más y me toma la mano, no es Ash, es alguien más…es nuestra hija, Yvonne Ketchum. Seguimos caminando, hasta que nos encontramos frente a la esplendorosa torre Prisma, dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia la entrada, allí están ellos, Ash con su fiel Pikachu en su hombro y nuestro otro hijo, Calem Ketchum. Al verlos Yvonne corre hacia ellos, como si no los hubiera visto hace años, siendo que los vio hace 5 minutos.

Que buena idea la de vestir a Yvonne y Calem como nosotros cuando tuvimos nuestro viaje – dice Ash mientras levanta a Yvonne.

Subimos en el elevador hacia el mirador, donde están todos nuestros amigos y familiares celebrando, todos han crecido, ahora Bonnie es una linda señorita que se ha convertido en entrenadora.

Allí están, el campeón y la reina – dice ella mientras se acerca – Y ustedes dos, ¿Por qué no saludan a su tía Bonnie?

Yvonne abraza a Bonnie, ellas se llevan muy bien, después de todo prácticamente somos vecinos de ella y Clemont desde que Ash y yo nos mudamos a Luminalia. Calem también se acerca a Bonnie y la abraza.

Son iguales a ustedes – dice Bonnie – Ojalá Clemont algún día realmente me haga tía

¡Bonnie! – escuchamos gritar a Clemont

Ash y yo sonreímos mientras miramos la escena, Bonnie tiene razón, realmente se parecen mucho a nosotros, son nuestros hijos, son los herederos…los herederos de la eternidad.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Amigas y amigos, eso es todo.<strong>

**ZaVinKe también me hizo otra pregunta: "¿porque los títulos en inglés?", solo les diré que busquen en Youtube esos títulos, todos, a excepción del primero tienen que ver con pokémon, ¿porque no vuelven a leer los episodios con esos audios que encontraron y me dicen que tal? ñ_ñ**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por sus follows, favs y reviews, los cuales seguiré respondiendo a sus inbox. Espero nos veamos pronto con otra nueva historia, hasta entonces, nos vemos y recuerden.**

_**"No se rindan hasta el final"**_

**JeSuisAngel.**


End file.
